


The Weigh Down

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you were caught betraying your mobster husband.





	The Weigh Down

You held tears in your eyes as the man advanced on you, a taser in one hand, a knife in the other. Your throat was raw from screaming so loudly for so long. Your body stung and felt numb all at once. Blood covered your torso, sliding down your chest in a slow path. Your mouth flooded with blood as he pulled teeth from your jaw.

But you deserved the pain. You were unfaithful to him. You cheated on him. You were disloyal, selling his secrets to his worse enemy, Peter Quill. He’d caught you rooting through his vaults for valuable items that you could sell to Peter.

And that was all it took for Scott to grip you by the hair and strap you to a chair while his men did their way with you, tearing at your skin, leaving you numb and sore in the aftermath. You were his most trusted, his right hand. Yet, you were the one whom betrayed his trust.

You were cocky, you’d never assumed you’d get caught. But one time was all it took for Scott to realize that it had been you that had been selling his secrets. You’d sold his hideouts and everything dear to him to the police and his enemies. You’d costed him his daughter life- your stepdaughter, Cassie.

“What have I told you?” he leered at you, hovering over you, blocking out the light above his head on the ceiling, casting you in shadow. “Don’t bother screaming,  no one can hear you. Even if they could, they’d be foolish as to step in and rescue you.”

“Scott, please.” you coughed out as he brought the knife to your throat again. “Please, you gotta understand-”

“You’re a traitor!” he interrupted you. “You betrayed me. I loved you and protected you from everyone. I gave myself to you, everything! And you betrayed me, made me look a fool! Why?”

“I’m sorry!” You spat blood onto the floor next to him. “Please, Scott, please.”

Twisting his face in agony, he clenched his eyes tightly before griping your throat and slicing it open with a knife, letting out a mimicking cry of pain until silence fell around him.


End file.
